The Mole
The Mole (or just Mole in later episodes) is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends and one of the playable characters in the False Alarm video game. Character Bio A blind lavender mole with dark sunglasses (or possibly tea shades) and a mole by his nose. He wears a long purple turtleneck on his sweater that covers his mouth. Like Mime and Cro-Marmot, he does not speak. This could possibly be due to the upper part of his turtleneck covering his mouth, though it is more likely that he is mute, seeing as how he never makes a sound even during his most excruciating injuries or deaths. Though he is not deaf, he does seem to have hearing problems, as can be seen in Party Animal and A Sight for Sore Eyes. It is hard to tell exactly what pitch and frequency he can hear at, as Wipe Out! depicts him hearing Handy's first scream, but he is unable to hear his second, louder scream. Because disaster often follows his blind wandering, his actions and characteristics resemble those of Mr. Magoo. Despite being completely blind, he is often seen driving. He is also one of several main characters without visible Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with Lumpy, Nutty, Fliqpy, Lifty, Shifty, and Cro-Marmot). Aside from having hearing and vision problems, The Mole appears to be unable to feel pain. This is evidenced by the fact that he does not react when his thumb is lit on fire in Stealing the Spotlight or when his walking stick impales his head in Class Act. However, he does display thermoception at times. In Blind Date, he shivers after his car roof is sheared off. due to his blindness.]] According to the commentary for Pitchin' Impossible, The Mole was originally supposed to be a James Bond-like secret agent with all kinds of spy gadgets around him, but this idea was discarded when the series was created. It was not until the episode Mole in the City that his secret agent identity was explored. He also has an arch-nemesis known as The Rat, most likely because they both have careers in international espionage. A running gag in the series is The Mole doing things that require vision, such as reading a magazine, lighting a match to see in the dark, and even driving. He usually has jobs that require good vision, which, in most episodes, leads to many characters' deaths (Lumpy and Handy in particular), and sometimes his own. According to the commentary for Concrete Solution, the writers do this just because they need something bad to happen, and The Mole and Lumpy are considered the worst people for almost any job. If the episode has to run smoothly, they use a tree friend capable of doing any given job correctly. and Lumpy. Forming the nickname "No Hands, No Eyes, No Brain".]] He is good friends with Handy and Lumpy, as can be seen in Concrete Solution, and Sniffles, as can be seen in A Hole Lotta Love. In the web shorts, The Mole rarely dies, but he usually causes great harm to the other Tree Friends due to his disabilities. In the TV series, he dies much more often, but still survives a lot of episodes (he has, thus far, survived 32 episodes in total). His deaths usually involve his head, vehicles, and explosions. As is revealed in the storyboard for Flippin' Burgers on the Second Serving DVD, The Mole was originally going to be featured in that episode, as well as getting killed by Flippy by having his skin ripped off with a hanging hook. The idea was removed when the episode was finalized. He is the first and only character to have three starring roles during the first season of the television series without starring alone. He has co-starred with Handy, Lumpy, Splendid, and Russell, in Don't Yank My Chain, See What Develops, and A Sight for Sore Eyes respectively. The "Collect Them All" section in the First Blood DVD claims that The Mole has blue eyes, despite his eyes never actually being seen in the show. He also seems to love stuffed animals, judging by Pitchin' Impossible. In many episodes, he is seen doing random things with body parts from dead characters, like using Mime's head as a jack o' lantern in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, using Sniffles' head as a bowling ball in Spare Me, mistaking Disco Bear's severed head for a watermelon and weighing it on a scale in Ipso Fatso, mistaking Giggles' heart for a piece of litter in Every Litter Bit Hurts, mistaking Handy's heart for a surfboard polisher in Wipe Out!, and mistaking Cuddles' eye for an apple in Can't Stop Coffin. Also, in the comics, he is seen bobbing for apples, but mistakes Handy's heart for an apple. He has also, on occasion, eaten body parts, which likely only happens because he does not realize what he is eating. Another misuse of body parts can be found in the music video for The Carpal Tunnel of Love by Fall Out Boy. When Toothy's eyeball lands in a tub of ice cream, he puts it in Cuddles and Giggles' ice cream soda, causing them to spit it out. Some episodes have hinted The Mole may be living in poverty. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, he plays the trombone for money. In We're Scrooged!, it is implied that he is raising money for donation when he actually spends the money on a new toy (though it is possible that he was buying the toy for the charity). This is further explored in the False Alarm episode, where he is dressed in shabby clothes and appears to live homelessly. However, in other episodes such as Blind Date, he appears with a house, a car, and good clothes to wear. While his blindness is often cause for characters dying and getting harmed, The Mole himself seems to be an overall kindhearted character. In Blind Date, he is more than prepared to take his date to several nice places, like a lookout point and a movie theater, despite not being able to see these things himself. In Out of Sight, Out of Mime, he is seen giving trick-or-treaters a large amount of candy. He also helps out other characters regularly in group events, such as birthday parties, cleaning the environment, and building houses. In All Flocked Up, he also tries to help a bird get back to its nest, though he accidentally takes Lumpy's heart instead. The Mole survives in most of the episodes he appears in, but he does die in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Class Act, Remains to be Seen (but was later revived as a zombie), Mole in the City (Debatable), From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Hole Lotta Love, Mime to Five, Idol Curiosity, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Aw, Shucks!, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode, Wrath of Con, Breaking Wind, All In Vein, No Time Like the Present, Pet Peeve, and Spare Tire. He was called "The Mole" in episode title cards until the Season 3 episode A Sucker for Love Part 1 (except for a goof in Wipe Out!), with "Mole" being used in The Chokes on You and further episodes. The Mole's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles HTF Break Roles Love Bites Role Role Count By Season The Mole's Mistakes Because he is blind, The Mole is prone to mistaking objects for other things and never noticing it. Here is a list of the many errors he has made over the course of the series. #Sniffles' head for a bowling ball in Spare Me #Mime's head for a pumpkin in Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Disco Bear's head for a watermelon in Ipso Fatso #A flower, a frog, Sniffles' foot, and Giggles' heart for litter in Every Litter Bit Hurts #Mime's head for a ketchup dispenser in Chew Said a Mouthful #In See What Develops: ##A gumball machine for a camera ##Mime's skin for a roll of film #In A Sight for Sore Eyes: ##A lawnmower for a dog ##Chunks of Handy's brain for dog waste ##Cuddles' cup for a trash can ##A pear for a light bulb #In Wipe Out!: ##Handy's heart for a handkerchief ##Lumpy for a surf board #A bottle of poison and a bottle of bowling ball polish for hair care products in Easy Comb, Easy Go #In We're Scrooged!: ##A small rock for a coin ##Lumpy's teeth for a toy (though in his defense, everyone else in the episode confused Toothy's body parts for toys) #In Can't Stop Coffin: ##A coffin for a refrigerator ##Cuddles' eyeball for an apple #Lumpy for Giggles in Blind Date #Flaky for a pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey board in Party Animal #Toothy's eye for a scoop of ice cream in The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Lumpy's heart for a baby bird in All Flocked Up #Handy's heart for an apple in one of the Comics #A soda can machine for Lumpy in Wingin' It #Lumpy's hand for dough/doughnuts in The Chokes on You #Cuddles' coin for a button and a couch for a patient in In a Jam #Giggles' stomach for a tire in Spare Tire. Occupations and Careers :For someone who is blind, he has had many jobs. Even one that requires you to see! :For more information, see List of Occupations #Secret Agent/Spy - Mole in the City #Student - Happy Trails Pt. 1 #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Hot Dog Vendor - Chew Said a Mouthful #Newspaper Photographer - See What Develops #Ship Captain - Idol Curiosity #Christmas Play Light Effects Helper - Class Act #Surf Shack Owner - Wipe Out! #Airport Security - Wingin' It #Barber - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Blood Drive Worker - In a Jam #Ice Cream Vendor - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Donation Collector - We're Scrooged! #Street Musician - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Music Store Owner - Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #Security Guard - Wrath of Con #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Paramedic - A Sucker for Love Part 1; A Sucker for Love Part 2 #Doughnut Shop Worker - The Chokes on You #Cameraman - Breaking Wind #Starter - By The Seat Of Your Pants #Delivery Man - All In Vein; Buns of Steal Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Happy Trails Pt. 1: Dies when a school bus crashes. (Death not seen) #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: Is hit by Flippy's truck. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sucked into a whirlpool and burned by lava. #Party Animal: Gets impaled by Flaky's quills after popping her. #Don't Yank My Chain: Has his head sliced in half by a log saw. .]] #Doggone It: Is mauled by Whistle while in his car. #Concrete Solution: Impaled by a large set of sharp wires. ('Death not seen') #Who's to Flame?: Explodes when he lights a match near an underground gas leak. ('Death not seen') #Gems the Breaks: Is destroyed along with his car by Splendid's laser. #A Hole Lotta Love: Has his head crushed by the ground while in a drill machine. #Mime to Five: Is eaten by killer ducks. ('Death not seen') #Idol Curiosity: Drowns in a shipwreck. ('Death not seen', confirmed by Warren Graff) #Home is Where The Hurt is: Is decapitated by a Dutch door. #Aw, Shucks!: Has his head crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Dies when a pear he put in a lamp explodes. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Is crushed by Russell's truck. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Is sliced in half by a wire. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Gets his body smashed in with a mallet by Nutty. #Wrath of Con: Is killed when a building collapses on him. #Breaking Wind: Dies when he is caught by a tornado or when the earth is set on fire. ('Death not seen') #All In Vein: Is beheaded by a crossing barrier. #No Time Like the Present: Is decapitated by broken glass. #Pet Peeve: Has his head sliced in half by a windshield. #Spare Tire: Is killed in a car explosion. Debatable Deaths #Mole in the City: Dies when his mole bomb blows up on his face.('Death not seen') Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed by Flippy's bomb while walking towards it. ('Death not seen') #False Alarm (video game): Is hit in the head by a hammer in an achievement icon. #Dumb Ways To Die: Dies in a car crash. #Flippin' Burgers storyboards: Is hung on a coat rack by Fliqpy, removing his skin. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Is impaled through the eye and out the other side of his head with his cane. #Stealing the Spotlight: Has his thumb set on fire by Lumpy's extreme Christmas lights. #Blind Date: Has cuts all over his face after shaving. #Mole in the City: ##Bumps into a wall. ##Falls through a window. #Don't Yank My Chain: ##Is beaten by Lumpy. ##Is battered when he falls into a gorge. ##Falls in the well. ##Sinks in water when he is in a river. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Is knocked out when he bumps into Russell. #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Steps on a piece of glass. #False Alarm: Has his entire body stuck in a burning barrel. Additional #HTF Beta Version: Skins the side of his head with a razor. Number of Kills Additional Miscellaneous #Sing-A-Long: Runs over Cuddles and Nutty with his car. #TV series volume 3 DVD cover: The Mole cuts Cuddles' upper head off with scissors. Games #Strandead: Impales Giggles in the eye with an umbrella. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 65.38% *Breaks & Love Bites: 100% *TV series: 44% *Total Rate: '''55.17%' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Military Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Adult Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:No Tail Category:Shirt Category:Clothed Characters Category:Characters Named After Their Species Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:Combat Characters Category:Glasses Category:Characters Voiced by Dean MacDonald Category:Characters who are Currently Alive Category:Characters without Pac-Man Eyes Category:Characters with Accessories Category:Characters Contributing to Class Act Kills Category:Survived Debut